civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
America (Franklin Roosevelt)
America led by Roosevelt is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi and Gyra Solune. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Washington's America. Overview America The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it possesses weapons capable of destroying everything on the planet). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. One can hardly guess what will happen to it in the 21st. Roosevelt Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the 32nd President of the United States, is best known for leading the US out of the Great Depression and to victory in WWII. Crippled by polio at 39, Roosevelt displayed indomitable courage and resolve to overcome his disability and achieve his goals. Roosevelt was a man of contradictions. Though wealthy and powerful, Roosevelt was beloved by the poor and downtrodden and despised as a socialist by the wealthy and powerful. Roosevelt ran for office on a platform of isolationism, but he hated fascism and oppression, and unceasingly worked behind the scenes to aid the UK and get America into World War II. When Roosevelt first became President in 1932, the United States was in a crippling depression. Banks had closed and businesses had failed. Millions were unemployed and falling into poverty. To counter this malaise, Roosevelt enacted a series of policies that he called the "New Deal": a sweeping program to bring recovery to business and agriculture, relief to the unemployed and to those in danger of losing businesses, farms and homes. Dawn of Man Greetings, President Roosevelt, leader of the United States of America. With courage and determination, you led America through her darkest hours. Elected to the presidency in 1933, your aim would be to reinvigorate a shattered economy. Against the pressures of your republican foes, you championed extensive policies aimed at alleviating the status of the poor and disadvantaged. But it was in 1941 that the United States would be suddenly and deliberately attacked by the Empire of Japan, and the strength of your leadership would be called upon with lasting success. The time has come for you to show that leadership once more, Mr. President. Can you give voice to the downtrodden and raise America's industries from off the ground? Can you lead the Western world to prosperity in the aftermath of war? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?. Introduction: Welcome to America. I am President Franklin Roosevelt. I greet you as a friend and prospective ally. Defeat: History will judge me by the enemies I have made. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Artwork * Leugi: Artwork (Leaderscreen) * Firaxis: Artwork (Assembly Plant) * Gyra Solune: Research (City Lists) * Andreas Waldeloft: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:United States